


your lips set fire to my bones

by chrobins



Series: Artist Appreciation [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Insecurity, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is feeling insecure about his relationship with Oikawa and Iwaizumi but they reassure their little crow that they love him all the same :)</p>
<p>dedicated to @shockthrill for being a super cutie <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	your lips set fire to my bones

“Something’s wrong with Tobio.” Oikawa pouted with a heavy sigh, plopping on Iwaizumi’s lap, curling up into a little ball. Iwaizumi paid his attention-seeking attitude no mind and kept flipping through the channels.

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“This morning, when he was getting ready for school, I made him breakfast all by myself, and he didn’t eat it!” Oikawa puffed his cheeks. “I made rice and fried eggs! I even put pork bits on top just like he likes it!”

 

“That’s what that nasty smell was?” Iwaizumi couldn’t stop a snicker past his lips. “I wouldn’t eat it either; you can’t even make cereal properly.”

 

Oikawa frowned and whined at the accusation. “I even tried to give him a goodbye kiss and he just walked off without saying a word! That’s gotta be weird!” Iwaizumi stopped flipping through channels, stopping on some house hunters episode, and looked down at the man sitting on his lap.

 

“That...may be weird...I’m sure he’s just stressed. He’s graduating soon and moving onto college. I’d be avoiding your affection like the plague too.” Oikawa reached up and cupped the former ace’s cheeks.

 

“That’s silly. We should go get some groceries and prepare a nice dinner for Tobio. That way he can be all happy and smiles.” Oikawa hummed, planting a quick kiss on the other’s lips before hopping off of his lap and towards the bathroom to change. “You should get ready, Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi rubbed his forehead; going along with Oikawa’s whims was something that despite their many years of being together, he had never quite gotten used to. But it was for Kageyama, the youngest piece in their little trio; he’d do everything to keep him happy.

 

When Kageyama came home, the smell of pork curry filled the entire foyer of their shared apartment and he couldn’t help but to drool a little at the smell of it. The sound of the front door shutting queued Oikawa to come running to the front door and hugging the crow. “Tobio-chan! Welcome home!” Kageyama was half-stunned by the affection; it was typical of the elder, but overdramatic than usual. Kageyama made no move to hug back.

 

“Yo, Tobio.” Iwaizumi’s head poked out from the kitchen, waving a spoon in greeting. “Go put your bags away and sit down; I made your favorite.” Iwaizumi smiled. “With an egg on top of course.” Kageyama felt his heart churn at the notion; he barrelled past Oikawa’s relentless kisses and tossed his bags on the floor in his room.

 

The mixed feelings in his chest made Kageyama delirious; Oikawa and Iwaizumi were perfect for each other. That’s what he always thought. It was weird at first for them to accept him into the mix, to shower him with a love that the now third year didn’t quite understand. And it was nice, a wonderful feeling of being cherished. But it was the small moments when he was just a bystander, an outsider looking into the love and special connection that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had. They had been together practically since childbirth...Kageyama didn’t feel any right to be in the middle of that.

 

He hadn’t intended on crying when he walked back into the kitchen, the worried looks of his lovers sending him even farther down a path that he didn’t want to talk. The concerned tones of “Tobio” and the gentle touches on his arms as they brought Kageyama to the couch to sit down. “I don’t get it...Oikawa-san...Iwaizumi-san…” He sniffled; Kageyama wasn’t known to cry; it was not attractive and his pride usually never allowed him to do so. “Why did you bring me here?”

 

Iwaizumi was the first to speak up. “You mean into our home? The home meant for three of us?” Kageyama flinched at the mention of “three.”

 

“It’s just.” Kageyama disliked the cracks in his voice. “You two...are perfect for each other. You don’t need me.” Oikawa’s hand rested on his back, and it felt warm. But Kageyama felt like he didn’t deserve the kindness.

 

“Aw, Tobio-chan. You were thinking things like that?” Oikawa scooted closer, and Kageyama’s only response was a sniffle. “Silly, Tobio-chan. You make us happiest. I think Iwa-chan would explode if you weren’t around.” Oikawa offered a sweet smile and wiped the tears off of his cheeks. “I think he likes you more than me.”

 

Iwaizumi responded by hitting Oikawa upside the head. “That is not true. I love you both equally. Tobio...without you, I wouldn’t be able to live.” Kageyama, stung by sadness, looked into the former ace’s eyes, got lost in the green haven that resided in them, and believed those words to his core. Oikawa was the first to kiss him, holding his chin ever so slightly, lips moving ever so softly. And when he pulled away, Iwaizumi’s lips replaced them. His lips were more chapped, moving relentlessly and making them both heave for air afterwards.

 

The way his lovers kissed was like fire, an open flame. Oikawa’s kiss was like a candle, slow and gentle, growing hotter the closer you got to it. Iwaizumi was like an inferno, hot at first contact, searing his lips into pure bliss. Kageyama shivered in their touch, unable to hide his desire for both of them. “See, Tobio-chan? Could you feel how much we love you?”

 

“How much we can’t breathe without you?” Iwaizumi followed, a bright smile on his usually grumpy features. But these kisses, the rare smiles, the soft bouts of affection...no one else got to see them. They lit the spark back in Kageyama’s heart. The tears didn’t stop, but they were of joy.

 

“T-thank you…” Kageyama was ashamed of his voice, but his lovers paid it no mind.

 

“Let’s go eat dinner, Tobio; your curry is going to get cold.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
